


Love is blind

by Hollow_Void



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind Eren Yeager, Car Accidents, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Slow Build, for now, supporting levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Void/pseuds/Hollow_Void
Summary: After a horrific car crash, Eren has been left with temporary blindness and Levi, his savior from the accident, has vowed to protect and help him while he is in the hospital recovering. As they spend more time together, they share secrets and emotions surface. Will their relationship grow and will Eren forgive the cause for this catastrophe?





	1. How it all began

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I hope you like this fic and if you feel anything can be improved just leave a comment below. Thanks and I hope you enjoy.  
> Disclaimer- I do not own SNK or any of the characters.

The boy ran into the road. The car swerved around to avoid him. Bright lights invaded his senses as the car flipped over the curb and into a tree. Smoke. Blood. Screams. His mother, slumped over the wheel. Motionless. Shallow breathing was barely heard in the calamity that surrounded them. From the corner of his eye he saw the boy, the cause of this chaos, run into the woods that lined the desolate stretch of road. Pain roared in his left eye as he realized that some shattered glass had embedded into his shaking frame. His screams were lost in the dense air that engulfed the car. His mother groaned, still not opening her eyes but grabbing her shattered phone and called 999. Quivering, she was able to explain what had happened before her eyes closed and she fell into the vat of darkness.

The boy, temporarily lost in a sea of unconsciousness, awoke to the feel of hands shaking him back to reality. A rasped gasp escaped his lips as a short man pulled him out of the wreckage. His smooth voice coaxing him away from the darkness that waits to consume him. The car was crumpled, leaning against the tree that caused the pain for the passengers.

How could this had happened?

They were heading home to watch movies and relax. Now, both individuals lay motionless on ground next to the grey heap of metal. Tears streamed down his face, mixed with both water and blood. His eye roared with pain again. Unbearable. He screamed once again before noticing movement from the bushes behind the crash site. The boy, shock stained face, stared at the carnage caused by his actions. Horrified. Mouth hung open and eyes staring into the miss matched eyes of the now screaming victim. The words 'I'm sorry' were mouthed before the mysterious boy ran back into the woods.

If he could, he would run after the horse faced boy and dismantle his body piece by piece. But, pain swelled through his bones and blood like a blanket he would be curled up in at home. More tears fell down his now broken complexion. He took one last look at his mother's motionless body before letting the wave of darkness consume him again.  
Deafening voices filled his senses as he rose from the bed that held is frail frame. Pain struck suddenly and he fell back down. Something wasn't right. He tried to look around but there was only darkness. Shaking, he threw his hands up to his face to find a bandage was wrapped securely around this head, over his eyes. It was then that he realized...

He couldn't see.

Using his hands, he was able to figure out that his legs were covered in bandages and the pain indicated deep cuts that spread all the way up. The left side of his body was in more pain as that is where the glass hit. The pain continued up telling the boy that his skin must now look like a jigsaw puzzle. Tears burned his eyes, the world was a cruel place.  
Hesitantly, he threw his hands up to unwrap the bandage that had restricted him from sight. However, before the cloth became even a little bit looser,a strong, coarse hand met his and stopped him doing anything else.

Fear, anger and sorrow filled the boy as the hand stayed secured around his wrist.

"You shouldn't lift that now brat, I am no doctor but by what I saw at the crash, having that on is actually helping the mess under there."

Confused, the boy asked the mysterious man how he knew what happened. The man, known as Levi, explained how he pulled both passengers out of the car and explained how his mother didn't make it to the hospital.

"So, Eren, are you going to sit there or tell me what happened."

Eren was terrified, angry even. It wasn't fair. They were going home. Home. Safety.

He started thrashing around only to be kept in place by Levi's small figure embracing him.

"Listen. I have no idea how you must be feeling but I am here for you okay?"

He was not fine at all.


	2. And then there was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting Hanji in the hallway of the hospital, Levi recites what happened on that deserted road and how he has decided to help the boy that he saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we are able to see what happened in the eyes of Levi. He is emotional! Hanji is her usual ecstatic self.

Although Eren did not know the man that embraced him, comfort washed over him and he was able to fall into a deep sleep.

As the younger boy's breathing leveled out, Levi slowly maneuvered himself away and left the room he was staying in. Walking down the deserted hallway, an overexcited voice broke the satisfying silence. Letting out a rather large sigh, Levi turned on his heels and was met with a scruffy looking, manic human being.

"What is it Hanji?" Levi questioned, taken off guard that she knew where he was.

"Well hello to you too my little angry midget! I just came to see how you were doing, You seemed soo scared when you were on the phone. I have never seen you like that." Her chestnut eyes scanned the shorter persons body before meeting those cold grey eyes again.

"Listen, I am completely fine when I said 'I am at the hospital don't worry' it means don't track me down. And anyway, I am more worried for the brat, the doctors told me that he may be blind. He is only 15, he doesn't deserve this." His voice was emotionless, but a glint of worry reflected in those silver orbs.

"Wow, that's ruff. Blindness really? from what the doctors have told me, his eyes are beautiful like the sea mixed with the golden rays of the sun. Pretty rare combination if you ask me. Anyway, how did you find him? Why are you here with him? What happened?"

"Calm yourself glasses, too many questions in one go. Just, let me tell you everything that happened. Or, what I know." Levi took in a deep breath as he recounted the events that took place on that stretch of road.

"Okay listen up glasses cause i am only telling this once. You know that road that passes the woods between Shiganshina and Maria? I was driving along that road when my headlights reflected of a grey object scattered across the pavement near some bushes. I stopped my car to see what it was and that is when I noticed a boy run off into the bushes and the remnants of a car folded around some big ass tree. There were screams erupting from the scrap metal so I got out my car to find Eren strapped in the passenger seat and his mother motionless hunched over the steering wheel. I was able to drag Eren's body out the car and untangle the mother from the drivers seat. She was already dead but I tried to resuscitate her. Eren on the other hand, I think he must have wished he was dead. He was covered in cuts and shards of glass were lodged in this face... His face Hanji! His cries broke me. I reassured him it was going to be fine but he fell unconscious in my arms. The ambulance arrived but I didn't call it. Apparently, his mother used her last dying breaths to make sure they saved her son." 

Levi's voice broke a couple of times but he remained his composure.

Hanji, mouth agape and eyes widened, just stared at Levi. Slowly, she managed to compose one last question "So whats the damage?"

Levi looked up from the small rubber stain on the floor, "Apart from the blindness, he has a fractured rib and shattered pelvis. My god Hanji, his skin is like a jigsaw. I feel so sorry for him. He doesn't deserve it."

Levi walked to the doorway that lead to the room that Eren lay asleep. "We tried to get in contact with his father but there was no answer. All other relatives are unknown and his adopted sister Mikasa is currently out the country with her girlfriend. Even if we could reach her, she is too young to look after Eren by herself."

Staring at the boy's figure on the bed Levi muttered out, "I am going to look after him for now Hanji, but I am going to need some help."

Hanji's expression brightened as the idea of being 'Auntie Hanji' or 'mama Hanji' played in her mind.

"I will gladly assist Levi trust me!" Her ecstatic screams echoed in the desolate hallway.

"Okay Hanji you can help me, but I don't need you tonight so you can go home. I am going to stay with Eren and tell him the plan."

"What about clothes, underwear or a toothbrush we need them..."

"Shut up OK. we will deal with this tomorrow. For now go home." Without looking back, Levi gave a quick wave goodbye before disappearing into Eren's room and setting himself up on the sofa. 

Taking one last look at Eren, Levi curled up and slowly fell into the dark abyss that is his unconscious mind.


	3. Is that all you need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Levi go over to Eren's and collect everything that he needs to make his life at the hospital easier. However, entering the house, a sad truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is so sweet. P.s none of these ideas/ situations are related to me on any way. Hope you enjoy.

Dawn broke the seal of stars that loomed over the hospital where Eren and Levi lie at rest. As the sunlight crept through the curtain and into the room, Levi opened his eyes and landed his gaze on the boy that lay motionless on the bed. 

"Glad to hear you are awake Levi, you have very shallow breaths when you are asleep." Eren spoke these words with no caution. 

"Good morning Brat, good to see that you are in better spirits."

"Morning. Not to be mean or anything but why are you here?" Eren's voice was confident as he spoke.

"At the moment I am the one that is going to look after you. We couldn't get in contact with any other family members and your sister is in Asia with her girlfriend, Annie is it?" Eren sat still for a while, his hands crumpled the sheets that he lay on. 

"Of course my dad wouldn't care, I am not a check or his work so there is no need for him to want to see me."

Erens voice went sour as he spat out those words. Unconsciously, Levi got up from the stone hard sofa and headed over to the younger boy. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the frail figure and carefully stroked his fluffy, maine like hair.

Although they stayed in silence, the unspoken voices reassured both Levi and Eren. Everything was going to be okay.

"Oh my God you guys are soo cute OMG. sorry to interrupt but Mama Hanji is here to save the day!" Her booming voice echoed through the room so loud that Levi was sure the doctors in the other ward could hear her shouts.

"Jesus Hanji, you scared Eren and me. Could you be any louder."Levi gave the chestnut brown haired boy one last light squeeze before letting him go and standing up "Eren, that annoying voice is Hanji, she is going to help me look after you. Is there anything you need from your house because Hanji and I do not mind running over to your house and getting it."

Eren thought for a moment before giving the two a list of what they needed to get. He also gave them his address and Levi collected his keys from the nurse. With the list in hand, the pair headed off to the home of their poor victim. 

When they arrived to the house, both hesitated before walking into the foreign territory. 

The apartment was a reasonable size with an open plan and three bedrooms. The walls in the open area were baby blue and he carpet underfoot was a warn out grey. The lighting was dim and the kitchen's counters were well worn as well. As Levi and Hanji walked through the part designated as the living room, they noticed a large amount of pills and medicine. 

"His mother was sick, by the looks of things, Eren was looking after her alone while Mikasa is in Asia." Levi picked up some of the prescription drugs and examined them. "By the looks of things, she was getting pretty bad." He placed the vial down and continued walking towards the room with 'Eren' written in calligraphy on the front. "Hanji, stay out here and get his toothbrush and hairbrush from the bathroom. And don't forget soap, he is filthy and he needs a wash immediately." The crazed woman nodded and headed to the small bathroom next to what looked to be Mikasa's room. 

Taking in a deep breath, Levi placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it open. 

The room was the smallest in the house with ivory green walls and a jet black carpet. The color choice was intriguing but not as eye catching as the prescription timetable that was taped loosely on the wall above the bed's headboard. The dates written and times meant that Eren would need to leave school at lunch to give his mother the pills. Looking at the range of drugs, the illness Carla had was not life threatening but did affect her working life. 

Tearing his eyes away from the chart, Levi collected everything on the list, adding the single teddy that sat in the middle of the bed. He studied the bear before stuffing it into the bag and walking out of Eren's room. 

"Hey Levi, I also got some CD'S and a CD player because not seeing anything must suck so hearing something might make him feel better." Hanji held up a bag indicating that she has got everything and they both headed back to the car.

The ride home was silent, for the images of Eren caring for his mother by himself flashed before Levi's eyes. 

"He is only 15, he has exams, a life and the stress this must give him is horrible." Hanji blabbered about how it was unfair but Levi didn't listen, instead he cradled the teddy bear in his hands waiting to get out and help Eren as much as he can.

"Why do I care for him so much Hanji, he is a kid, he is happy, courageous, brave. I don't understand."

"My gleaming flower of joy, my ray of sunshine." Hanji started, Levi flinched at the horrific nicknames that dare be associated with him. "I know quite well why but I do not think your brain could hold such information so easily." She smirked and pulled up in the car park.

"I can carry all the stuff in Hanji, If I need you I will call you." Levi grabbed the bags and headed to the 10th ward, where Eren was staying. 

Once he opened the door to the room, Eren turned his head towards the source of the noise.

"Hey is that you Levi?" His voice shook, Levi knew he had been crying.

"Yeah brat, I bought you a little gift from you room." Levi walked over to the bed and placed the teddy onto Eren's lap.

"Is this what I think it is?" Eren's voice cracked as he held the bear in his arms. "I didn't think of getting this, my mother got it for me when I was small. Thank you Levi."Eren felt around for Levi's hand before pulling onto the bed into a strong embrace.

Shocked, Levi hesitated at the sudden human contact before wrapping his arms around the boy, returning the embrace.

They stayed there for a while before they pulled away. 

"I bought your stuff for you by the way, everything you needed." Levi started unpacking when Eren called out his name.

"Tomorrow, can you take me outside, I want to feel free again."

Levi stopped what he was doing and stared at Eren's face, a small smile on his own.

"Anything for you Eren."


	4. What colour is the world?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi promised that he would take Eren outside so that the boy would feel free again. But what happens when Eren asks Levi a question that he never thought he would answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S i do not own the songs mentioned in this chapter.

"All of me, loves all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections..." Eren sung these words, waving his hands with no rhythm towards where Levi has sat himself on the end of the bed. 

"Oi, brat, you haven't seen me yet, I'm flawless." Levi over-exaggerated flicking his hair over his shoulder. "Change the song this is too lovey dovey, it doesn't fit with my cold, brooding nature that is the epitome of death itself."

"Calm down Corporal, I know just the song for you." Levi chucked at the nickname that the boy had given to him. Eren skipped a few tracks before reluctant heroes blasted through the speaker. "Dark, mysterious, emotional, yes a song for you."

Levi made a clicking sound with his tongue before hopping of the bed (which he will never admit he had struggled getting on because it was a tad too high) and headed over to where Eren's clothes were.

"Hey, I'm going to get the nurse so she can change you and so we can go outside. She will also give you a clean over cause your grime is nasty." Eren laughed at Levi's remark before whining about how his nurse was not working today so it would be someone else.

"Can't you just help me please, I won't tell Hanji and it would be quicker."

Levi knew that the nurse was out and that the cover nurse had a voice that sounded it came from straight out a horror film.

"OK fine but I am only cleaning your top half. You can do the rest."

Eren took off this top before being picked up by Levi in bridal style and dumped into the tub.

"Lets make this quick." Levi cleaned Eren down the best he could, rinsing his hair and back the best he could. "Give me a call when you are done."

Levi walked out, glad that Eren was unable to see his red cheeks and flustered expression. He was stunned about how amazing Erens skin was. Tanned, muscular and soft. It was heaven. But his hair, the soft yet untamed locks felt like air. 'calm yourself Levi, you are helping him.'

"Levi..." Eren called and the shorter male entered the room, towel in hand. 

Eren was already dressed on the bottom half, meaning that Levi only needed to help with the top. Once gain, he picked up the boy and placed him back in the bed. Once dried and clothed, Eren let Levi brush his hair and carefully place him into a wheelchair supplied by the doctors so that he could move freely around the ward. (With help from Levi because he can't see.)

The trip outside was quick as the boy's room was found near the exit to the outside world. Levi wheeled the boy towards a bench before sitting down and staring over the lake.  
"Its beautiful."Levi whispered. Eren snickered and sighed.

"I wish I could see it." The dismal tome in his voice played on the older man's heart strings. "Hey Levi, describe it to me."

The man was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say or how to say it in a way that would please Eren.   
"Don't strain yourself, just tell me, please."

Slowly, he built up the courage and started:

"Well, imagine this, the ocean collided with the sky. Can you see that colour? Well, in front of us now there is a lake that looks like it holds both the sky and sea within its waters. It has that colour. When the sun gleams onto the faint ripples, it is almost as though stars have been dusted on the top." Levi paused and looked over to Eren, pleased to see the smile that had crept onto his face. "And then there is the grass, almost like little emerald dancers swaying to the rhythm of the wind. They synchronize with the leaves on the trees. Eren, they all dance for you." Eren sniffed and Levi was worried that he had said something wrong. "Eren?"

"Levi, that was amazing thank you. I can see it clearly. But there is one thing you have forgotten to describe."

"Whats that?" Levi was curious, he had described everything that he could.

"Its the most amazing, beautiful things in this garden." Eren turned to face Levi. "You."

Levi was at a loss for words. No one had ever called him that. Slowly, he gained the courage to answer Erens request.

"Well, there isn't anything remarkable about me, really. But I'll try for you. So... You are sitting by a fire, watching the extinguished coals finally burn. You see the smoke that rises off of them? Mix it with the silver of an engagement ring and you have the colour of my eyes. Now picture a raven, my hair, along with my attitude, matches that bird. Black..." Levi paused before deciding if he could trick the boy. "I am a tall, broad individual..." Eren cut him off.

"Actually, you can't pull the wool over my eyes... wait... I know that you are short, I did feel you drag me out the car. You must be like 5ft 5."

Levi snickered, "Close, 5ft 3..."

"That's cool as well." Eren paused for a moment. "Thank you Levi."

They both sat for a while before Levi decided to stretch his legs. Not long after he got up did he feel shaky arms wrap around his figure. Eren clung to Levi for support before moving so that he could cling to the shorter man's chest and bury his face into his clothes. "Thank you soo much. For being here, for describing this place and you to me, for everything." although he was weak, Eren built up enough strength to hug Levi before sitting in the chair again.

Levi was taken away by this boy. How he made the cold, emotionless man want to help and adore him. Levi's cheeks were tainted red once again but he regained his composure and instead, ruffled Eren's hair.

"Hey brat, we should get you back soon, the sun is beginning to set."

"Can you describe it to me Levi?"

"No, because when you get better, I am going to take you to see it for yourself. So we can both see it, together." 

With that, the pair headed back to the room to eat dinner and bathe themselves in the other's presence.


	5. Am I worthless?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a surprise visit from Armin, spirits are lifted until a mysterious individual reappears into Eren's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of rushed, I got a writer's block so I am not sure how good it is. We get to see Armin for a little. Yay little blonde coconut.

A week had passed since the accident and Eren, with Levi, still made the most of each day. They slowly developed a routine that consisted of waking up, cleaning and getting dressed, eating and going outside so Levi could tell Eren how beautiful the scenery is.

Eren was sitting on his bed, waiting for Levi to get out of the bath so they could hang out and karaoke for a bit. His ears perked when the door creaked open and a timid voice called in the room. 

"Eren, you in here," Armin's voice registered in Eren's mind and he instantly replied.

"Armin, good to see you... hold on..." Eren laughed and was relieved to hear his little blonde coconut laugh as well.

"Thank God you are OK Eren, do you know how worried I was? I thought you died." Armin quickly embraced Eren before backing off and rummaging in his bag. "I bought you some skittles, so you can taste the rainbow. I know how much you like it."

"Thanks Ar, but I taste the rainbow on a daily basis. I am followed by rainbows, I am a rainbow!" It wasn't a secret that Eren was not straight in the slightest but it was still a good laugh.

"It's fine anyway I just came to drop by." Armin stopped when he heard a voice shout from the bathroom.

"Hey Eren, i'm thinking take out, what do you want?" Levi shouted before opening the door and finding Armin leaning against the wall. "Oh, hello Armin."

"Hello Mr. Ackerman!"

Eren was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that they knew each other. The man who saved him and his little blonde friend.

"Eren, you didn't tell me you had Levi staying here... You look confused... Oh sorry, he runs the tea shop where I usually collect our morning tea before college." After he presented this information, he could make out the tea shop and the raven haired man that would always be at the counter. But he couldn't match a face to it.

"Oh that makes sense."

"Anyway, I have to go, I will visit you another time " Armin waved goodbye before taking his leave.

"So you know the coconut, that's cool." Levi laughed before looking at Eren again. "So what take out do you want?"

"Chinese, the usual." Eren opened his skittles before eating one and throwing one In Levi's direction.

Catching it, he places it in his mouth and enjoys the taste. "Damn, I love rainbows almost as much as you do." Eren's cheeks became red when Levi made the remark that he heard what he told Armin earlier.

Levi took his phone and left the room to make a call to the take out place. Just as he walked out as another person walked in.

"Eren..." The voice was cold, yet too familiar to Eren that it sent shivers down his spine.

"Father." Grisha laughed before walking in the room and taking a seat next to the bed.

"So this is what my son has become. A disappointment. You are worthless, how will you be able to achieve anything knowing that your mother is dead because of you. It was your idea to take that road. You said it would be quicker. Now look, you can't see and your mother is gone. Its your fault!" Grisha spat those words before walking out leaving Eren stunned on his bed.

He was right. It was his idea. He is worthless, he cannot see anything anymore. Eren, caught up in his anger brought his hands up to his face and started ripping off the bandages. "I am nothing!" He continued to cry as the cloth fell down onto his lap. "Come on, I need to see!" He tried but there was nothing. No colours, no light, nothing.

"Eren!" Levi's voice was coated in worry as he ran over and pulled Eren's hands away from his face. 

"It was my father, he was here. He told me I was worthless. That I was the cause of my mother's death." Tears continued to fall.

"It's okay, it will be fine." Levi wrapped the cloth back around the brunette's eyes. Carefully, his shaking hands secured the bandage. 

Slowly, Levi sat on the bed and pulled Eren into his embrace. Stroking his hair, he whispered reassurance in his ears, like he did those days ago. As the cries slowly died down, Levi claimed Eren's chin and pulled his face to make their noses lightly brush. He dipped his head and placed a feather light kiss on Eren's cheek.

"It will be okay. You mean a lot to me. You are not worthless. I need you." They both stayed in that position until Levi got a message saying that their food was outside. 

They ate and chatted, lifting the spirits of the room. Laughs painted the air with happiness.

After a while, Levi fell asleep on the end of the bed, head resting on Eren's lap. 

"How cute ..." He leaned down and places his lips on the smaller man's temple before getting settled and drifting off into a gentle slumber.


	6. Can you see the ocean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji decides to break Eren out of the hospital and take both Eren and Levi to the beach. However, both Eren and Levi have never seen the ocean, so will it be a time to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with what seems to be my longest chapter I think.  
> Sorry if my updates take longer to be posted, don't have a lot of time lately. Enjoy!!

"Oh boys! Mama Hanji has a surprise for you!" Her voice bombarded the conversation that Eren and Levi were having over breakfast.

"Hanji,do you mind? Eren and I are enjoying some croissants from the local bakery." Levi didn't look up, instead he carried on eating his breakfast on the end of the hospital bed.

"I'm sorry captain shortie but I have great news for Eren." She looked over to the boy that took another bite into a nutella filled pastry. "I got in contact with Mikasa, who is having a great time by the way, and she told me that your favorite place the beach. Soo... I hired a truck that will fit your wheelchair. We are busting you out of this joint! Meet me in the car park in 1 hour. See ya!" As quick as she arrived, she disappeared once again.

"The beach... I love the beach. Levi this is great. You and I can get out of this sanitary hell and go to the beach!" Eren was ecstatic, he couldn't wait to hear the sounds of waves again."Levi, you okay?"

Levi, breaking out of his daze, looked up at the gorgeous smile. "It's fine. I just, have never been there before. I have never seen the ocean."

"No kidding, neither have I. Armin has these books that have pictures of what its like and from my mother's old videos, I made my own visual of what it would look like."

Eren took the last bite of his breakfast, accidentally getting some nutella on the side of his mouth. Levi, as if by ancient instinct of cliched movies, lent over to capture Eren's chin in his hand. He then whipped the nutella off and got a wipe out the top drawer and cleaned the boy. Not today movies.

"Your so messy..." Levi laughed, getting the last of it off.

"You know, if you wanted to get it off, there were other ways." Eren's smirk nearly killed the older male and he had to retrain himself from doing what he wanted.

"Gross brat, that's unhygienic, now clean up, we need to meet the devil." Nice save.

"Don't you mean 'Mama Hanji!'" Eren raised the tone of his voice and violently clapped his hands, imitating the ecstatic human that is Hanji.

"Very funny, now get dressed." Levi looked down at his clothes. Spotless like usual and smart.

"Heichou, what are you wearing?"

"Just a shirt and some black jeans that's all."

"Your going to die of heat come over here." Eren beckoned Levi and he trudged over to where the boy was sat. The boy reached out and patted until he found Levi's buttons for his shirt. In one swift movement the shirt was of and Levi was shocked. "It's OK Levi, I'm blind. I see nothing. Now put this t shirt on, it's baggy so it should give you some air."

Levi took the shirt and pulled it over his head. It was huge. But smelt soo good.

"I can hear you sniffing Levi, Jesus. anyway, can you help me get my top on." With help from the smaller male, they were able to dress Eren and get him seated in the wheelchair.

"Got everything?"

"Yep."

"On my count we sprint, well I sprint, we are getting you out. 1... 2... 3!"

Levi rushed down the corridor, pushing the wheelchair to it's limit. They turned the corner and flew through the door. 

The air from outside hit their face like frying pan, it was amazing.

"There you guys are, I was just about to call to see if you needed back up." Hanji pointed to where the car was and explained how the wheelchair will only fit if it is folded.

"It's all good. I can walk just not see." Eren felt for the arm rests of the wheelchair before pushing up and finding his footing. However, before he could regain full balance he was swept off his feet into bridal style.

"We don't have time for an amazing Hollywood type miracle here to show us you can walk. Duck your head we are getting in." Levi swiftly slid into the car with Eren still in his arms. Gently, he settled the boy in the seat next to him and buckled him up.

"How long until we get there?" Eren's voice quivered as flashbacks of the crash filled his mind.

"About an hour, you can get some rest if you want. Don't worry honey, you will be fine." Hanji started the engine and the younger boy's breath hitched.

"Eren, it will be okay, we are fine." Levi's voice was like caramel, so smooth and sweet. He pulled Eren so that his head was resting on the smaller man's shoulder. "Get some rest, it will all be over soon."

Eren nodded before letting sleep engulf him.

"Hey lover boy," Hanji started, "Make sure you get some sleep as well. And by the way, nice t-shirt!" Her laugh was quiet, as if to make sure Eren stayed asleep.

"OK, keep us safe." Levi soon joined Eren in a dreamless sleep.

An hour passed and Hanji slammed the car door, waking both passengers inside.

"Were here!"

After getting everybody out of the car, they slowly made themselves down the sandy dunes towards the ocean.

"Levi, can you tell me what its like?" Hanji, who is already recording the scenery moves the camera to focus on the two men facing the sea.

"Of course Eren, but where do I begin..." Levi crouched down to perch next to the wheelchair. He was mesmerized by the scene in front of him, Eren deserves to see it.

"Imagine a void of blue overhead, a canvas for the imagination. Now add few clouds, white like the pearl of an oyster, but as soft as the pillow you lie on. Can you see it? Now, picture the stars that cut up the night sky, make them fall to the earth and lay dormant on the coast. There are thousands, they sleep, undisturbed until the waves of the ocean kisses the shore once again. Can you see the sands? Now the night is empty, lost without its shards of glass that shatter the night sky. It cries, beautiful turquoise drops that form a desert of tears. It goes past the horizon, where the sun will soon lay to rest. The waves, as they role in, are like horses as they gallop to feel the sands under their hooves. Can you hear the wind? Faint, maybe, but its tune controls the beach. It sings to create the beauty you can now see before you. It sings for you, Eren."

"Levi, that was beautiful,"Eren whipped the tears that fell down his cheek before embracing the shorter man with all of his love. "I can see it Levi, I can see the ocean."

Hanji, tears in her eyes, ends the video and slowly claps. "Levi, that was amazing, I never knew you could do that." She slipped the camera in her pocket before Levi could take it off of her.

"Eren taught me, I told him what the garden and the lake looked like and went from there. I want to make sure Eren can see. He deserves it."

They stayed at the beach for a while, until the ribbons of pink cut the blue and when the sun got tired and fell beyond the horizon.

Hanji ran ahead to get the car ready, leaving the two men alone to walk up to where the car was.

"One day, Levi, I will describe the world to you, like you have done to me. I promise." Eren crossed his heart and raised is right hand in respect.

In response, Levi bent down and softly claimed Eren's lips with his own.

Both stayed there, in perfect harmony, until the sun died so that the moon could finally breathe.


	7. When the past comes back to haunt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the night, Levi receives the tainted memories of his past, leading to a panic attack that can only be solved with Eren's help. But, will the pain of the past override the love that Eren can give?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Levi. Sorry my update is a little late, I had a mind block. But I'm Back! I hope you enjoy!!

"Levi... were back. Did you do what we asked? Were you a good boy? Kenny will be mad if you didn't." 

The man had no face, there was no need for one, for they were just from godforsaken memories. Ones that haunted the raven-haired male since the days of the underground. The times when he needed to steal for his loved ones as he lived in poverty.

The images were so vivid. Blood. Screams. Death. His friend's bodies spread across the floor and guilt drilled in his brain.

The blood was on his hands. Is on his hands. Will be on his hands. It was his fault, his ideal "There is no escape. The innocent will become the wild, the madness and cynical world will prevail."

Levi screamed as he broke the seal of unconsciousness and battled his way into reality. Sweat stuck to his skin and the memories were still painted behind his eyelids. They were there, staring into his tainted soul.

Quickly, he looked down to his hands to find them clean and shaking. He couldn't move, the fear had paralyzed him. They died, they were there.

Levi was too focused on the dream that he did not notice that Eren had somehow gotten off the bed to head over to the sofa. It was only when he felt a weight draped over him that he realized that the boy had felt his way over, sat down and wrapped himself around the quivering male. 

However, still faced with the controlling fear in front of him, he was not able to stop the shaking and instead let out scared whimpers. 

"They were there, staring, dead. I could have saved them, all of them. They didn't have to die..." Levi couldn't stop the comments, they rolled of his tongue and evaporated into the atmosphere.

"Hey.. Levi. It's okay. You saved me. Because of you, I can see. You are my night in shining armor. I need you. Please don't cry. They are in the past. It's okay." Erens embrace strengthened around Levi as he whispered the words of reassurance in his hear. 

After stroking the raven's hair, he got up and picked Levi up.

"Whoa brat what are you doing?" Not answering, Eren continued to the bed where he placed Levi down before using the walls to lead him to the bathroom.

He emerged from the room with a towel to wipe up the sweat and tears. Scooting on the wall back to the bed, Eren was able to sit next to Levi on the sheets.

"Hey, Levi could you help me. I can't see very well..." Levi chuckled between the tears but he still couldn't move. "Is it that bad? Well, I'm here to help so I'm just going to wipe you down okay." Eren felt for Levi's face and held his chin, like the shorter man had done countless times before. Using the towel, Eren was able to do a good job on cleaning Levi. He then felt round and was able to find the T-shit that he let Levi borrow the day before. He took Levi's old one off and replaced it with the baggier one. Living with the clean freak meant it was already clean but it still smelt of the younger, providing comfort for the older.

Eren then, almost like magic, was able to position them so that they were lying on the bed, Levi snuggled in Eren's arms. His tears had subsided but the images were still there, the guilt still lingered.

"Hey Levi, breath with me okay, follow my lead. Listen to my heartbeat, okay." Eren continued to stroke Levi's hair, providing comfort and relaxation for both.

Soon, Levi's breathing slowed and the tears were now dry streaks that painted his face. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared at Eren.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"I could ask you the same. But you should get to sleep you know. I will be here okay. you're not alone." 

Levi nodded before burying his face in Eren's chest. With this warmth, it was not had for Levi to find a peaceful comfort wrapped in the arms of the person that was so dear to him.

Morning filled the room and the pair were still entangled in each other.

Hanji felt overcome wit happiness as she walked into the scene. From what she could tell Levi had endured another panic attack due to the death of his friends from the underground. It would happen all the time, but Hanji would not be able to do anything to help. It baffled her how Eren was able to not only calm him but also move the older male to the bed when Levi was paralyzed with fear. Especially when poor Eren himself can literally see nothing. At all. 

"Well better take a pic for bribery purposes later." After a quick snap of a photo, she woke the boys to tell them the news that had her bursting at the seams.

"Boys, It's mama Hanji and I bring news." She sung the words as she ripped open the curtains, revealing a blinding light.

"Is there a fire?" Eren grunted.

"No..."

"Is someone dying?" Levi questioned.

"No..."

"Then Levi and I are going back to bed." Eren pulled the cover over his head, shielding both men from the daylight. 

Hanji knew this was coming. Time to bring out the big guns...

"Mikasa is at the door."

It is an understatement to describe the speed of which the pair moved as lightning fast. Eren threw his body in a way that he was able to fly off the bed and land on the floor, whereas Levi dived in the direction of the bathroom, with his foot getting stuck in the sheet on the way down.

"Now that you two are up, I have exciting news."

"Hanji you son of a b..."

"Now now, be nice. Eren you know you are blind right?"

"Really Hanji, I just thought someone turned the sun off."

"Yeah sorry Eren I took the batteries out cause it was too bright." Levi countered.

"Anyway, I snuck into the doctor's office to pick up your scans and by the looks of things, they will be taking you bandage off in 3 days." Eren was at a loss for words. His brain could not believe the words that fell out of Hanji's mouth.

"I'm going to see. In three days!" Eren's smile was so genuine that the crazy haired lady was taken aback. 

She smiled before commenting, "Well, I will leave you two together for a bit, but tonight we are all going to have take out as Mikasa, Annie and Armin will be visiting us."

She strolled out the door leaving Eren on the floor and Levi with his foot tangled in the sheet of the bed.

"I will kill her."

"I will assist."

"Hey Levi..."

"Yeah."

"I will finally be able to see you. I will be able to keep the promise I made to you. And we can see the ocean together."

"Yes Eren, three days." Slowly, the corners of Levi's mouth curled up as he was met with the same smile that melted his heart before.


	8. Guess Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is back and fear looms wherever she walks. When the siblings meet again for dinner with the crew, new information is risen about the car accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm Back! Sorry that I have not updated in a while, with exams and everything, it has been hard to find time to write. But, here we go, hope you enjoy!

"EREN YEAGER! I leave you for two weeks and this is what you get up to!"

"Levi run it's too late for me. Find me a wife and tell her I love her." Eren pinned himself against the wall, quivering as the voice in the hallway grew as Satan herself headed towards the pair's room.

"Really Brat?" Levi rolled his eyes before heading to the door and removing the chair that his little blind lover had placed against it to try and escape the inevitable. "Wow you locked the door as well. How scary is she?"

Eren continued to claw at the window, which for some unknown reason would not let a patient climb out of and escape. Rude.

"Oh Eren dear, it is your loving sister Mikasa, would it be okay if I came in to see my favorite brother?"

"Oh god. It's the deceiving nice voice. We're doomed." Eren held a silver cross at the door as a hand appeared in the gap.

"Brat, where did you get that?" Levi's question never got answered as a demon entered the small hospital room.

Her eyes were livid. Fire danced within her iris and the smile on her face clearly told the raven haired that she was most definitely was bad as Eren said.

"Brat, I am not describing this view. You can continue not seeing for this one."

"Appreciated." Eren nervously laughed.

Levi took a breath and fixed his face to show no emotion once again.

"Hello Mikasa, I am Levi. I have taken very good care of Eren but I will take my leave now, to give you some alone time."

Her eyes fixed on the short male. "Sit. You too Eren."

Levi looked over to the blonde girl in the corner, who only shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'do it if you want to live'.

They both did what Mikasa said and quickly headed to he bed to sit down. Eren, however, had tripped twice and ended up facing the wrong way.

"Don't mind the brat, he is blind."

"Hey Levi..." Eren had worry laced all throughout his words.

"How could you not tell me! I have been worried sick about you. Why didn't you call? Who is this? Who was the crazy lady drooling over the science equipment next door? How is the room so tidy? Tell me everything now."

"Well, I, personally, could not tell you because at this exact moment in time, I am unable to see the keypad on my phone. So I could not call. This is Levi, he saved me and he is my partner now. The crazy lady is Hanji, she is looking after me as well and Levi is a clean freak. Don't hurt me!"

Eren hid his face behind his arms as he explained. When Mikasa saw this her expression changed completely. She calmed herself down and embraced the blind boy in her arms. 

"I was so worried thank God you're safe." When she pulled back she turned to Levi. Her glare pierced into the older man's soul but he did not show any emotion, like normal. After ther stare down, Mikasa smiled and placed her hand out to Levi. "Thank you for looking after him. I have accepted you into the family."

"... Thanks..." The shorter man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, where is our blonde coconut, he is late." Mikasa looked up at the clock that hung perfectly on the wall.

"Mika, you are 2 hours early." Eren corrected, remembering Levi telling him the time when he inquired about it earlier.

"Don't correct me, you must place all factors into play when driving anywhere: traffic, getting ready, food,"

"pee breaks." Annie added.

"See."

"OK, well we better get ready then, help me move the room round so it is a better fit." Levi stated this as he picked Eren up and dumped him in a wheelchair in the corner of the room.

As a group, excluding Eren, the pressed the bed up against the wall and stole a large fold-able table from one of the storage cupboard. By the time this was done, Armin turned up holding what looked to be a large coke bottle.

"Cool Armin you brought refreshments, but we get cola with the meal anyway."

"Its not cola." The blonde coconut peeled the label away from bottle to reveal the alcoholic substance inside.

"Armin I love you!" Hanji, who crept in at some point, ran up and kissed the bottle before hugging the timid boy.

"Hey, can someone explain to the blind what is happening?" Eren, who was still in the corner waved his hands, waiting for someone to add him in the group.

He was wheeled in and Hanji explained how Armin bought some spirits with him.

"Yes my little coconut. You legend."

They all chattered for a bit before ordering what food they wanted from the take out. However, the next topic that Annie bought up strung a chord in Eren.

"So I was walking today to get the stuff for he trip here when I ran into Jean and Marco outside the old cafe. Jean seemed really on edge and whispered something about a terrible mistake to Marco. Weird right."

"I knew it was him." Eren's voice cracked as the words fell like acid. "He was there when we crashed. I remember a person with a horse-like face caught in the headlights."

"Do you think.." Levi started.

"Yeah."

They all sat quiet until Hanji appeared with dinner. "Lighten up guys, Mama Hanji brings food."

Chatter once again broke out but the new information lingered in the back of everyone's mind. Eren could not stand the uneasy tension that filled the air.

"Guys, we are all so down suddenly, So I have come up with an idea."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Are you okay, this is new."

"Well that's rude..." Eren laughed it off. "Lets play a game."

"Charades?"

"I spy?"

"Cards?"

"Still blind!"

Laughter broke out again before Levi spoke up.

"Hey brats, how about truth or dare? The rules are simple,every player has a drink when they are chosen but on top of that, they have to tell a truth or complete a dare."

"I'm in!" "Same." "If Mikasa is doing it so am I."

"Angry midget, this is a great idea."

"It has no seeing involved, I'm In!"

"Then it is settled."

Levi bought the bottle and cups to the table, a mischievous glint shimmered in his eyes. "Let's play."


	9. Truth or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang play a game of alcohol truth or dare, which leads to a confession that Levi could only dream of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys, Yes I am alive and well may I say so myself. Sorry I haven't updated in so long I had exams and school work an stuff so. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"Eren, I dare you to call Levi 'Corporal' for the rest of the night. Every time you say 'Levi' you must remove a piece of clothing." Hanji was drunk as anything and her words sloshed as she spoke. The smile on her face could put the joker to shame.

"Hey Eren, what's my name?" Levi was equally as drunk, his stoic face now more rested and less emotionless.

"Oh, Corporal, you tease me..."

"Okay, me next," Armin stood up and pointed at Annie, "You need to go outside into the garden and hang upside down on the branch with one shoe on an no trousers."

"Really, is that it? Sorry guys I will be absent for a bit." She nodded curtly before disappearing out the door.

Mikasa, who had cat whiskers drawn on her face with black sharpie, got up and looked out the window to be greeted by a view only she saw as a God send. “Well, she did it.”

There was a thud followed by a slurred string of swear words and insults.

“She nearly did it.”

Laughter erupted out the group before a disheveled looking Annie stumbled into the room. 

”I forfeit.” She was able to sting the words into a sentence before collapsing into Mikasa’s lap. The evening had started partly sane until the game changed to a game of drunk dare. There were stolen kisses, loss of dignity and loss of sanity.

“Sorry guys but I need to get this certain blonde home.” She looked over at Armin, being greeted by him scribbling mathematical equations on various piece of papers.

“I am designing a plane.”

“I'll be taking all blondes away from this party sorry you guys.” With that she scooped up both yellow heads like luggage under her arms and headed out the door.

“Hey Levi I wanna hug...” Eren stretched his arms out and made grabbing motions with his hands.

“Only if you remove an item of clothing, for I believe I am Corporal to you tonight.”

“You can be more than my corporal if you want.” Eren continued to make grabby hands until he was embraced from behind. A high pitched squeal escaped the boy as he quickly turned round and returned the embrace. 

"If you want a hug at least face the right way."

“Aww how cute! My little babies are all grown up and lovey dovey aww.” Hanji clasped her hands together before picking up the empty alcohol bottle and kissing the side, “Alcohol, my sunshine, my only love... Let us depart into the sunset and leave these two to their little session in love!”

With that she practically crawled out the door with the bottle cradled in her arm. 

“Levi,can we go to bed i’m sleepy...” Eren looked up at the direction of the shorter male.

“We are already in bed, brat.”

“No, bed bed like sleep bed. With cuddles and kisses and snuggles!” Eren tackled Levi down before hovering over him. 

"Hey, careful you!"

He bought his hand up to the shorter mans face and drew his face closer.

Barely centimeters apart, Levi looked at the younger boy's face, completely awe struck at the beauty approaching him. Eren’s breath was hot as his lips got closer to Levi’s.

“Levi, I love you Levi.” He closed the gap, igniting in passion and love as their lips moved as one. 

After a few minutes they drew apart and Eren buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck. He then continued to kiss a spot of skin lightly before falling into a deep slumber.

Levi, who had sobered up a bit since Hanji left, looked at the boy who had snuggled up next to him. He stroked Eren’s hair and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“You know, if you held up your side of the dare this would be a weird predicament for someone to walk in on.”

The raven haired man then pulled up he duvet and embraced Eren tightly, showering his love into the hold.

“My God Eren, I love you too.”


	10. Do we need to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi wake up and don't want to move away from the bliss of being together. But Hanji has other ideas in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is some domestic fluff in the hospital between Eren and Levi.. Hope you enjoy.  
> PS I do not own the song mentioned

Levi awoke with a very hungover Eren draped over the top of him. He smiled lightly before dipping his head and kissing the brunette’s forehead. Almost as a reply to this gesture, Eren mumbled something and buried his head further into the warm crook of Levi’s neck. 

“Sorry brat but I didn’t catch that.”

Eren mumbled some more before violently throwing his head up to face the direction that he believed Levi was. His hair was going in all directions and he was wearing the same clothes as the night before, not that Levi could say any differently.

“I said do it again it felt nice...” His cheeks were dusted with a red glow and he turned his head to the side, imitating the action of diverting eye contact.

Levi’s heart did somersaults at the look that his little lover gave him. Without hesitation he seized the boy’s chin in his hand and drew his face closer and turned to so he could reach Eren’s ear.

“You don’t even have to ask.” He then turned so that he could seize the boy’s lips.

They were so close to touching when a ballistic voice pierced through the air.

“Oh my God I was not prepared for this. Is it Christmas cause I have been gifted with a sight. Praise the lord Hallelujah!” She took a phone out of her pocket and took at least eleven photos before placing it back and approaching the startled boys. 

“Do you mind glasses, I was about to give Eren the wake up he deserves.”

In response to this Eren bought His hands up to his face as it has just occurred to him that he was sitting quite comfortably in Levi’s lap. Little did he know, Levi had a sly smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. The older male took the other's hands in his own and bought them to his lips. This earned him a small squeal in response.

“Boys could we all act like heterosexuals for a second and get ready. I’m bored and want to hang out and I can’t do that if you are going to make gooey eyes at each other in a hospital bed.”

“In my defense, it is not me doing the gooey eyes.” Eren chuckled at himself but made no effort to move. Instead, he nestled himself closer to Levi and clung onto him in a iron hold.

Hanji laughed, took another photo and headed over to the bed. She reached out to Eren and saw how the raven haired man became hypersensitive of her movements.

“Calm down lover boy, I just needed to see of Eren’s bandage needs re-applying.” She lowered her hand and headed to the door. “You need to get it redone, but I have told the nurse looking after you that I am a doctor so she won’t bother you. I’ll bring a new bandage in for you and come to meet you at 2. I am taking you out to lunch to celebrate that you are getting your sight back in 2 days!”

“You just want food.”

“And you just want Eren so… Bye guys!” With a wave she was gone.

“Hey, Levi, where did she go?”

Levi pulled Eren closer and chuckled. “No idea, but I pity whoever she is going to run into.” He then recaptured the boy’s chin in his hands again, “Now, I believe this is where we left off on.”

They both closed the gap and shared a passionate kiss. There was love, no need or want, just love.

“PG! PG! PG!”

“Shut it glasses!” They both shouted in unison.

They pulled apart from each other and Eren scooted so he was sitting opposite Levi. Quickly he extended his hand towards the short male and smiled innocently.

“Well doctor Ackerman, I am here to get a bandage redone.”

“Well, Mr Jeager, the doctor will see you now.”

"Guys! Leave the role play for your free time and get ready for God's sake." Hanji's voice echoed to what could only be described as the whole ward.

"Hey stop listening and go drool over some microscope. Feed your weird fetish for science."

They both laughed and got up to head to the bathroom.

After getting Eren showered and Levi having his own bath, they sat the boy up on the bed so that the raven haired could sort out his bandage.

“I can only take off the first layer, I’ll leave the bottom one for the real doctors.”

As he pulled the bandage off he let his fingers caress over Eren’s cheek. He could see that there were faint marks around the bottom of his eyes. They were obviously going to scar but he didn't care. Ducking in closer, he placed kisses on each mark and left one last kiss on his lips.

After wrapping the bandage around the boy’s head they both sat on the bed singing along to music that blared through their stereo. Various songs and voices were used as they waited for Hanji to pick them up.

"I lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt... But I make these high heels work!"

"I tell you time and time again, I'm not as think as you drunk I am!"

They continued this until Hanji literally swung herself, using the door frame, into the room wearing clothes that could be seen as borderline classy or homeless.

“Boys, I hope you are ready for I am here to pick you up!”

Eren looked in the direction of the voice. "Where are we going I don't like to be kept in the dark. No pun intended..."

"My little blind child I am taking you to the place of dreams. For what could be better than the ocean than an aquarium themed restaurant!"

"Glasses how did you afford that?"

"We're getting off subject my little midget. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	11. Ailes de la Liberté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and the boys head to the aquarium themed restaurant Ailes de la Liberté. There they prepare for a night filled with laughter, love and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. I love writing this and I am glad that you are enjoying it! There are more chapters to come so enjoy!

“Hey, Hanji, tell me again why I need to wear what feels to be a really expensive tuxedo that I would need to sell my soul for to get to wear just the tie?” Eren pulled at the bottle green material that was expertly tied by Levi before they left.

“Hey Eren, don't give Levi any ideas. I'm pretty sure he would sell his black vortex of nothingness he calls a soul to see you wearing just a tie.” Both boys went bright red and Levi even more so when Eren turned in his general direction and gave him a smirk and a growl.

“Oi, stop it you two, we still need to figure out how we are going to get Eren out of here. The nurse looking after you has raised security after we busted you out last time.” Hanji ten explained how she mapped out the nurse’s timetable to find where there would be a gap.

After convincing Hanji that it was not some type of bond operation and that they could just walk out like normal human beings, they set off in the direction of the car that was parked near the entrance for quick get away.

With Eren’s wheelchair in the boot and the pair of love birds cuddled in the back, they set off to Ailes de la Liberté. 

“So, Levi, what do you look like? I want every detail...” Eren turned his head so that he could face up to where he believed the raven haired man's face was.

“I won’t go into full detail with this but I'll try.” Levi started to stroke Eren’s hair gently and took a breath. “So, my love... My suit mimics the night sky, a darkness so intense but alluring all the same. My shirt, however, is as white as the clouds that travel the morning sky. Now my tie, however...” Levi caught Eren’s left hand in his and gave the knuckles a kiss. “My tie that may match my eyes, the coals that have not yet extinguished, now has a new colour to me. The material is the silver that I wish to place on your left hand in the future.” He gave the ring finger kiss before placing a kiss on Eren’s cheek.

The silver eyed man then held his hand and placed it on the same place he rested his lips only seconds ago. At that moment he was properly able to take everything in. The way the boy’s hair refused to be tamed by Hanji’s vigorous brushing. The way his lips looked so soft. The way his skin contrasted the pale hand that belonged to himself. The way that the boy’s eyes still remained a mystery to the world.

And he loved every bit of it.

“If you two start making out i’m going to throw up.” Hanji chuckled and refocused back onto the road ahead. 

“God Levi, you’re going to make me blush.” Eren nuzzled into his hand and placed a kiss on the palm.

“PG boys come on. We are not in some Rom-com so let's just sing to the radio for the 5 minutes it takes to get to the damn restaurant.”

Not 10 seconds later the car was filled with screeching voices trying to sing along to Evanescence.

“Wake me up! Wake me up inside!”

“I cant wake up!”

“Wake me up inside!”

“Save Me!”

Laughter erupted out of the trio but all silenced as they approached the building ahead of them.

All participants, excluding Eren, was taken away at the sight that was before them. 

The large modernized building was accompanied by large glowing pillars filled with the most beautiful array of fish. 

“Hey Eren, you know how much you love rainbows? Well, I am pretty sure Levi and I will have trouble finding you as you would probably claim they are of your kind and jump in.”

“Sorry, but you can’t taste this rainbow.”

“Please heichou, just watch me.”

They all headed into the restaurant, completely gobsmacked at the place’s interior. It was all glass, the sea creatures were surrounding the tables. 

“Levi...” Eren reached out only find the desired person’s hand grasp his own and give it a squeeze. Hanji must be pushing the wheelchair.

“My god Eren. It’s like the sky has be inverted. There is blue everywhere. The animals dance in harmony, circles and loops of colour. It’s like a paint splatter, there is no order but there is beauty. The light ripples on the floor like a large puzzle. It moves with the same rhythm as the bubbles. In short, I am so taking you here again.”

“Well, what are we waiting for I am hungry and the third wheel so I need a bottle of the finest wine to call my own true love.” Hanji pushed the wheelchair faster and headed to a waiter to get a seat.

“Welcome to Ailes de la Liberté. I guess you are the urm... ‘crazy lady who refused to not hang up until they could get a seat for them, their blind friend and the reincarnation of death itself’...”

“Ah yes I am the crazy lady, this is Eren, the blind, and Levi, the dead.”

“Right this way...” The poor waiter lead them to their seat and gave them all a menu, even Eren, which in all fairness, was pointless. 

“Wow, they are stocked with so much food!”

“Hanji calm down...”

“When there is such a wide range of food. Look! They can cook you pasta... 9 different ways. With sides! Lord take me in your loving arms for I have been blessed!” 

“Hey Eren, what’s you favourite food?” Levi decided to address the brunette as Hanji was too busy on her hands and knees asking for heaven to take her in their arms.

“I like lasagna.”

“Well your in luck my love, they cook it 3 different ways. Chicken, Beef or vegan...”

“Give me the cow sacrifice. Let me feed on thy blessed meat!”

“Normal people. That's all I ask...”

“Come on, you know you love me...” Eren smirked in Levi’s direction and he was sure that his heart would go into cardiac arrest id he did it again.

“Yes, I do love you.”

“My God... Are you trying to kill me! I pray for food. You deliver! Now my cute gay family are confessing their love. With a promised future wedding and loving statements! Have I not suffered enough?!”

“Mam, may you please sit on a chair, the floor was not made for your crisis.” The waiter then turned to the two boys who seemed to be in a world of their own. “I do see what you mean though. Their hearts are so entwined. The love the man has in his eyes mixed with the love in the boy’s smile is one that could outmatch any sunrise or sunset.”

“My stone cold friend has finally found love in a boy who only sees Levi for what he truly is. Their love is so bright, it could outmatch any sun.”

“This just proves it.”

“Proves what?”

“That love is blind...”


	12. Hope you're hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio orders and enjoys their meal at the restaurant, sharing conversation and fun. But all good must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah I am updating quicker now Yay. I will apologize in advance for how I ended the chapter.

“So, what may I get for you today?” 

“Well,” Hanji pulled out the menu and gestured to the left side of it. “This.”

“Mam, you gestured to an entire section of the menu...”

“Did I stutter?!” Hanji looked serious and the waiter just nodded and moved to Eren.

“Urm, please can I have a lasagna, garlic bread and chips.” He looked to where he believed the waiter was a flashed her a sweet innocent smile.

“Of course, and what would you like?” They finally addressed Levi who looked ready to place the order as quick as he could so he could stare at Eren without him knowing..

“Steak, medium rare, chips and a salad.”

“Oh, good idea Levi, yes a salad as well.” Hanji added.

The waiter bowed and took their leave to place the order.

“So… Hanji, how did you get enough money to not only reserve a table in this place, but order and entire section of the menu?” Eren had genuine confusion on his face as he addressed Hanji.

“That is not of importance my little blind friend.” Hanji then turned her attention to Levi, who was mindlessly playing with Eren’s sleeve, looking in complete bliss. “So, you were right lover boy, your tie really does match that silver.”

Levi’s face reddened as he remembered that Hanji was present in the car when he said that.

“Hey look food!” Eren pointed ahead of himself. The others looked up before realizing that the boy had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Oh, so blind boy’s cracking out jokes now.” Hanji tried to look serious before cracking out in ferocious laughter once again. 

She carried on laughing for a while before the beauty of the restaurant pulled her back to reality.

“So, anyway, Have you got any plans for when you can see again?”

“Well, I need to catch up on all my work I missed. I will also need to plan my mum’s funeral. But,” Eren found Levi’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “First, I want to take Levi to the beach, I want to keep our promise.”

“I would enjoy that a lot.” Levi kissed Eren’s hand and continued to stroke the knuckles with his thumb.

“Get me water for I shall make it wine! For I have been blessed!”

Hanji raised her hands above her head before laughing uncontrollably and trying to drown herself in her 4th glass of wine.

“Urm, excuse me but I have your food...” The waiter from earlier arrived back pushing a trolley stacked with fresh steaming food. “Gentleman, your food will be with us shortly.”

Eren and Levi both burst out into laughter before being silenced by the other two waiters holding the trays with their food on.

They placed the food in front of the trio before taking their leave. Hanji was told that she could keep the trolley for the meal as there was no room on the table.

“My God this is beautiful.”

“Smells amazing!”

“Tastes unbelievable!”

Hanji was already on her second plate as the boys dug into the glorious meal in front of them. For the first time that night, the restaurant was quiet.

“I want to marry this steak.” Levi looked as though he was going to melt as he took another bite.

“I wanna marry you.” Eren smirked again and Levi nearly chocked on some salad.

“Wow Eren, savage payback for earlier in the car!”

The brunette smiled but didn't move his face away from Levi. Instead, he got some lasagna on his fork and caught Levi’s chin. 

“Say ahh...” He moved his fork in the direction of Levi but he felt a hand on his own.

“That isn’t going to end well...” Levi guided his hand and took a bite of the food on the fork. “That's good, do you want some of mine?” Levi copied Eren’s earlier actions but successfully bought the food to the boy’s mouth.

“PG God! Can't even eat without you acting like you are straight from some cheesy Rom-com.” Hanji rolled her eyes before digging into the second half of her feast.

"I wouldn't say straight..." Laughter erupted again.

The rest of the night was smooth sailing, with a few comments here and there about anything they could think of. They decided against dessert as they all felt as though they were going to burst.

As they headed to the bar to pay, the waiters had fear on their face as they saw Hanji approach.

“Boys, head to the car… Mama Hanji's got this...” She clicked her knuckles, rolled her neck before heading to the counter.

Levi didn't hesitate grabbing Eren’s wheelchair and heading to the car. Once they got there, unlocked the car with the keys he stole off Hanji earlier and got Eren in the car. With the wheelchair safely in the boot, he got in the back with Eren and snuggled up next to him, taking in the aroma that he loves so much.

“You’re like a cat Levi.” Eren stroked the older man’s hair, being rewarded with a purr like noise in return. “Soft little Levi.”

Both sat in silence, listening to the faint whistle of the wind and the rustle of leaves.

“I love you Eren.”

“I love you too Levi.”

Eren lent down and claimed the raven haired man’s lips with his own. There was so much passion and love it felt as though every contact was on fire. Electric.

When they pulled away Levi held Eren’s face in his hands and stroked his cheeks. They stayed that way for what felt like hours.

After a few moments, the tranquility was broken by screams that erupted in the night. At first, they thought it was just Hanji laughing at always. But listening closer they made out two words.

“Watch out!”

Levi instinctively shielded Eren as the car was filled with the white glare of headlights. He screwed his eyes shut and squeezed the younger boy closely.

The last thing Eren remembers is the feeling of the car jolting backwards and Levi holding him tight.


	13. Are you okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren wake in the wreckage of the crash hoping the other is unharmed. However, the driver of the car has everyone furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes I posted it on the same day as the other chapter because I didn't want you to have a demon cliffhanger. Sorry this is a shortish chapter. Hope you enjoy.

White. All Levi saw was white. As his eyes adjusted he was greeted with a grim sight. 

The front of the car was crumpled, with the seats just centimeters away from his face. Bent metal acted as a cocoon for the pair and the other car looked just as bad.

But Levi didn't care, he looked down to see Eren clinging to his shirt. 

“Eren… Eren are you okay?” He didn’t move. “Eren… please come on it's over… please...”

“Levi...” Eren lifted his head and gave Levi a small smile. “Are you okay? You protected me.”

“My God Eren you really scared me. Of course I protected you, and yes I’m fine, just a scratch on my arm.” Levi moved the arm that was shielding Eren’s head to reveal a shallow cut. “Man, and I really liked this suit.”

Eren laughed and placed his head against Levi’s. “Remind me next time, we are walking. No cars. Walk.” 

“Couldn't have said it better myself.”

“My babies are you alright? The firemen will get you out. Save my children! Protect my children!” Hanji gripped one of the firemen and pleaded on her knees.

“Don’t worry, you were lucky we were in the area, we saw everything.” The man peeled Hanji off his arm and proceeded to find a way to get the pair out.

After removing the door and retrieving the two, they were checked over and told to wait on the bench near the crash for further information about the driver.

“Lord! Why do you test me like this! I nearly had a heart attack! Do you want a go! Fight me!” Hanji was screaming at the sky whilst holding Eren and Levi in a steel grip hug.

“I thought I lost you two.” Her voice cracked but her eyes remained strong. "Never do that again. Thank God you're both safe!"

“We are fine Hanji. You heard the medical dude, the only injuries present were Levi’s scratch and my blindness.” Eren hugged her back before escaping the grip and readjusting himself on the bench. 

Hanji finally let go of Levi and went over to talk to the fireman that she dangled off of earlier.

Eren rested his head on Levi’s shoulder, taking in the faint smell of cologne present. Levi grabbed Eren's hand in return as reassurance that he was fine.

“Excuse me, are you the victims?” A police lady came over and stood in front of the pair.

“Yep.”

"That's us."

“Well, the drive of the vehicle that crashed into you was highly intoxicated and mumbling the words ‘It’s his fault’ over and over. He had glasses and an unshaven beard.”

She looked up to be greeted by a terrifying view. Eren’s teeth were gritted and Levi looked as though he could open the gates of hell and bring judgement to the unfortunate.

“His name is Grisha.”

“He is my father. He blames me for a crash me and my mother were involved in. She died.”

“I am so sorry, I didn't know.” She looked apologetically at the two before continuing, “He will be locked up for a while. Longer with your information.”

“That man should never see the light of day again.”

“I will do my best.” She nodded before taking her leave.

“Hey Levi, how did the emergency team get here so fast?”

“Well, we are not too far from the various stations and Hanji is ruthless and persistent so that probably quickened the time.” 

They both laughed before agreeing, with Hanji's permission of course, on going back to the hospital on foot and wheelchair. They said their goodbyes and headed off in the direction of the hospital.

Once arriving back they did not hesitate to throw their clothes off, shower and head to bed in fresh sheets and pj's.

Snuggled together in each other’s arms and legs entwined, it was not hard for the pair to find tranquility and solitude. However, before sleep captivated them, Eren’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“I am so glad you are okay. I couldn't imagine what I would do if I lost you.” He nuzzled his face in the crook of Levi's neck as the older of the two stroked his head.

“I am not going anywhere you can rely on that. To be honest, if I lost you I am not sure how I would cope.”

“Well, we are safe now. And the day after tomorrow, I will be able to see you for the first time.”

”I can't wait. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

With that, they both slipped into their own void of unconsciousness.


End file.
